Interfering With The Job
by AwakeningTheFallen
Summary: He just can't leave well enough alone, can he? When Erza and Lucy go on a 'Ladies Only' job, the all too curious Natsu and Gray take it upon themselves to interfere and possibly jeopardize the mission. But, not as themselves. How long will it take the two girls to figure out the men they're supposed to capture, aren't who they say they are? NaLu (Rating may change...?)


**Hey guys! Thought I'd throw a new story at ya! This one won't be more than a few chapters, though. But I hope you like it!**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she swirled the juice around in her cup. All day she had been looking for a simple job to take up to get some money for rent, but luck had not been on her side. So, there she sat, listening to Mirajane talk while she dried cups and stacked them in the cupboards.

"-and then, poor Natsu trips and falls _back _into the hole he had just climbed out of, and that's when Erza decided to punish him and cover the hole with a big boulder. Poor guy was stuck in there for two days." Lucy couldn't help but crack a smile at the story. Typical Natsu, going to such lengths to piss off Erza. Mira noticed Lucy's unusual silence, and set the cup she was cleaning down. "What's the matter, Lucy?" She asked, leaning on her elbows and eyeing the girl. Lucy looked up and shook her head, but didn't say anything. After a minute of Mira's scrutinizing glare, the blonde gave in.

"Nothing is really wrong, I'm just super bored. I need some money and all of the job requests are either not offering enough, or are way out of my league. Normally I'd tag along with Erza, Natsu, or Gray, but obviously they're not here." Just as she finished her sentence, the guild doors burst open, revealing a smiling Natsu and not-so-happy Gray.

"Speak of the devils…" Mira muttered, a small smile growing on her lips. Lucy's head shot up off the counter top and she grinned at her returned teammates. Behind the two, the all too familiar head of red hair approached. Erza proudly walked past both of the boys and found herself a seat at the bar.

"Mira, may I please have something refreshing? And… sweet. That sounds nice." Mira simply nodded and went to work at preparing Erza a drink. Lucy looked at the girl beside her and noticed that she seemed a little off.

"Did you go on a job request with Natsu and Gray?" Lucy asked, taking a sip of her drink. Erza turned and seemed to just realize that the blonde was sitting beside her.

"Oh, no. I wasn't. I was on a S-Class request, and I just happened to run into those two on the way back." Lucy sighed, relief washing over her. She was afraid her team had decided to go on a mission without her, which she could understand… Erza's eyes widened and she quickly turned to face Lucy once again.

"While I was away, I noticed a request that I'd think you and I should do. It was offering quite a lot, and I think you're very qualified for it. What do you think?" Immediately, her mood brightened. Erza wanted to go on a job? Just with her? That's not a really common thing, coming from one of the strongest wizards in all of Fiore.

"Yeah! I'd love to! I've been needing some money for rent, anyways. Why don't we meet at my place tonight so you can fill me in on some stuff?" Lucy offered, setting her now empty cup in to the dirty dishes bin. Erza smiled and nodded before the familiar sounds of fighting reached her ears. She turned around and saw Natsu and Gray at each others throats, yelling curses and throwing aimless punches. Sighing, she stood out of her chair and stormed over to the boys.

Unfortunately for them, they were too focused on one another to notice the furious Erza marching in their direction. By the time they did, it was too late. Natsu was thrown in one direction, and Gray in the other. The two hit a wall simultaneously, and came crashing to the floor. Lucy smiled and walked over to Natsu, while Juvia was already by Gray's side. She gripped his arm and yanked him off the floor.

Natsu glared at Gray from across the room while dusting off his shirt and pants. "Stupid Gray…" He mumbled, ruffling his hair and sending a small cloud of dust into Lucy's face. She sneezed violently and almost fell backwards. Natsu looked over at her, surprised.

"Oh, hey Lucy." He said, cocking his head to the side. What?! Was it national 'Forget about Lucy' day?!

"Hi Natsu…" She sighed, her head hanging low.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You and I are going on a job tonight! So be ready by five!" Natsu grinned, smacking her shoulder. Lucy's head shot up and once again, she sighed.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't. I'm leaving tomorrow with Erza. But thanks anyways." Natsu's expression changed and he looked at her with confusion.

"But I-" Before he could finish, Erza approached the two and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Let's go," She said, tugging the blonde behind her. "We need plenty of time to prepare. Natsu, we will be back in a few days. Don't break anything." With that, Erza and Lucy were gone. From across the room, Natsu noticed Gray had the same confused expression. Where were they going? And since when did Erza go on a job request with only one other person?

The two exchanged glances before rushing towards the doors. But before they could reach the handles, Mira was in front of them, blocking their path. "I don't think so, boys. They're going on a ladies only job." She said, crossing her arms with a menacing smile. Juvia popped up from behind Gray and looked just as curious as they were. Mira locked gazes with the girl and gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later'.

"But why did they tell you, and not us?! We're a team!" Natsu shouted, trying to step around Mira, who was just backed up by Juvia, and then Levy.

"They will tell you when they get back, it's not my part to tell you."

_Later that day…_

Natsu sat in the same position Lucy had been in only a few hours ago. It was beginning to get dark out, and the fire dragon slayer couldn't help but want to follow Lucy and Erza. But, the females of the guild wouldn't allow him to, or any other guy for that matter.

So, there he sat, Gray beside him. His cup had been empty for the past hour and all he could think about was the mysterious request his Lucy-

_My Lucy? What the hell is wrong with me…?_

"Natsu, if you're thinking the same as I am, then we should probably leave now, while Mira and the others aren't paying attention." The pink haired boy smirked and the two quietly stood up and left the guild.

_Meanwhile…_

"Wait, so it's a seduce and capture mission?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she continued to read.

"Yes, we are going to apply for the jobs tomorrow, and that's when we'll split up. I am going to go with this man," She pointed at a tall, skinny man with orange-ish red hair and small, beady, blue eyes. His nose seemed to be too big for his face, and his cheekbones were way too high up.

"So that means you are going with him." The other picture showed a man who wasn't nearly as bad as the other. He was tall, and appeared to be well built. His jawline was nearly perfect, and his green eyes suited his shaggy brown hair.

Outside, Natsu and Gray peered in the window, listening to the conversation as best as they could. Once the girls left the living room, Natsu turned to Gray.

"Sounds like these guys are pretty bad. Apparently they've been buying and selling women, while using their profits for illegal production of some magic enhancing pill. Not to mention they have a pretty tough guild working as their security. What should we do? This seems a little extreme for them…"

_I don't want that pervs hands on Lucy…_

"Are you sure? Lucy has her spirits, who wouldn't let anything happen to her, and as you know, Erza can hold her own in a fight. I think we should just let them be." Gray replied, peering back into the house. Natsu glared at the ice mage and smacked him on the back of the head, which in turn, sent Gray into a series of curses and smacks.

"We are going to take those guys out, and make sure Lucy and Erza don't find out." The Fire Dragon Slayer said, glaring at the man beside him. Gray sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"How? I'm sure they will know something's up when the guys they're after aren't there."

"That's just it, as far as they'll know, the guys won't be gone. Because we're going to take their place." Natsu quietly popped open the window and hopped into the house, like he'd done a thousand times. He swiped the paper off the table and rushed back outside, closing the window on his way out.

"Oh really, dumbass? Please, enlighten me. Show me exactly how we look like those guys."

"We don't have to, because there's a spell that is fairly easy to cast. All we have to do is use that, and BAM! We'll look exactly like these guys." Natsu grinned at his diabolical plan.

"I don't think this is a very good idea. Besides, what are we getting from this?"

"Well, we're guaranteeing the safety of our teammates." Gray groaned, but reluctantly complied. And with that, the two headed off towards the gang that was residing in the mountains.

_The next day…_

"I could've sworn it was right here," Lucy said, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she searched for the missing paper.

"Oh well, we can do without it. Let's go." Erza said, exiting the room. Lucy shrugged and quickly followed behind the woman.

The walk to the train station was easy, but Lucy was not prepared for the lengthy train ride into the mountains. Hours passed until they had finally arrived at the small town. The train station was run down, and almost empty, except for the few skimpy women that paraded around. Of course, there were men, too. They all looked gruff and rude as they openly gawked at the scantily dressed women who walked past. Lucy, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden, pulled the front of her jacket closed, and quickly zipped it up.

Erza confidently, as usual, walked through the station and into the town center. Lucy quickly followed behind, her head bowed. When she noticed Erza stop, she stood beside her. "That's where we're headed. From there, I won't be able to help you. So be prepared to act as provocative and trashy as you possibly can. And no matter what, don't act surprised if they touch you or say something completely and utterly offensive."

Up on a ridge sat a huge mansion, where guards were tightly scattered around. Inside, Natsu and Gray sat in the main office of the brown haired man, Ren. He and his colleague, Tim, were unconscious on the floor, stacked on top of one another. Gray pulled out the sheet of paper that held the chant required to complete the spell. "Natsu, are you sure we should do this?"

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it?!" Natsu shouted, snatching the paper out of Gray's hands. No way was he letting some creepy pervert lay a single hand on Lucy. Not that he'd ever tell Gray that.

"Transfiguret in unum peto," Natsu said, closing his eyes as a bright, golden light enveloped his body. When it died down, Gray was actually surprised to see that it had actually worked.

"Wow, for a dumbass you sure know your spells." He said, staring at the now brown hair, green eyed Natsu.

"WAIT! Why do you get to be the cool looking guy?!" Gray shouted, grabbing Natsu- Ren's collar. Said man only smirked before shoving Gray off and handing him the paper.

"Sir?" A voice called from behind the giant wooden doors of the office.

"Shit!" Gray whispered, grabbing the unconscious men and dragging them into the coat closet.

"Uh- come in…" Natsu said, straightening his posture. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a golden light seep out from under the door, and a second later, Gray stepped out. Well, not Gray, but Tim.

The giant doors opened and a small, skinny man with a bald head stepped in. His head was bowed and he looked really nervous.

"Uhm, the women are here for your personal maid requests."

_Okay, it's go time…_

"Bring them in." Natsu said. The doors opened once again and Natsu almost fainted on the spot.

Lucy stood in the doorway, beside Erza, in tight, and too short black maids dress. She had on white, knee high stockings and black heals to match. Immediately, he pinched his nose and his eyes went wide. Gray coughed lightly from beside him and elbowed Natsu in the ribs.

"O-oh, uh- thanks. You can go now." With that, the small man left the room. Natsu remained silent.

"So, ladies. Thank you for applying for the job. Now, if you'll come with me." Gray walked over to Erza and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist.

_This feels so wrong…_ He thought, trying not to get too nervous.

Natsu stared at the stunning girl before him, not exactly sure what to do. Thankfully, she spoke first.

"So, is there anything you would like me to do?"

That's when the though struck him like lightning. He was going to make the best of the situation, and really play the part of the scumbags who ran the gang. A menacing smile grew on his lips as he approached Lucy. He could tell she was struggling to maintain eye contact, while she fiddled with the end of her dress.

"Why don't you keep me company while I work?" He said, his arm wrapped around her mid-section as he pulled her towards his desk.

"Uh- o-okay." Lucy answered, reluctantly following.

"You can call me Master…" Natsu's smirk grew as the blonde's eyes grew wide. A moment of silence passed before Natsu burst out laughing. He grabbed his stomach and doubled over while his obnoxious laughter echoed through the room.

"I'm just kidding," He said once he was able to calm down. Lucy visibly relaxed and watched as Ren sat down at his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. She looked around and saw a couch against the wall, so she took it upon herself to sit down. When she looked back up she noticed the papers in front of Ren had been burned to a crisp, and in their place was a small pile of ash.

_That reminds me of Natsu…_ Lucy thought, a small smile stretching across her lips.

"Damn papers… Hey Lucy! Why don't we go and get something to eat!?" Ren shouted, standing out of his chair and approaching the girl. She looked at him with confusion before grabbing his extended hand and following him down the hallway.

_How does he know my name?_

* * *

**I promise it will get a lot more interesting! Anyways, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
